Tom Riddle and The Muggle War
by brainfishs
Summary: This is a story of Tom Riddle's time in England during the second world war. Eventually it will spill over and become a Wizard vs. Muggle war. Grindelwald and Dumbledore will feature but in this au anything that happened in Fantastic Beasts didn't happen here. This story will detail how Tom Riddle takes advantage of a world of chaos to become Lord Voldemort. M for violence more
1. Chapter 1

(AN Hello and welcome to my new story. I have started college so updates will be spare. I will not leave this story like I did the others. I make that a promise to all of you. This story is complete AU it takes place in 1940 and the events of Fantastic beasts have no impact and for all purpose did not happen. Also the events of 1980 and the subsequent 1990's have not happened. There will be eventually a muggle wizard war inside the regular muggle on muggle of ww2. Grindelwald does exist as does his war. This story will be violent and will be sad and dark. I accept reviews comments and suggestion. Just be nice. Remember to enjoy yourselves after all this is just for fun)

Chapter 1:

I need out. War is breaking out and I'm stuck in the middle of London. I can't leave, the ministry will not allow me to leave until I reach my adulthood at 17. That will not be until October. Until then I'm stuck in this blasted muggle orphanage. Every night and sometimes during the day the German planes bombed the city. How am i to survive? It's only been a week but just last night the building next to the orphanage was hit and caved in. The ministry pushed back the leaving of the express by a week for 'safety'. How am I or anyone else more safe waiting in London? Even the muggle see this and send their children to the countryside in droves. But I can't. No one cares about a poor orphan. No one!. I'm top of my year at Hogwarts, Head boy. No one cares!. Why, why don't they care? Yesterday during a bombing I saw a young muggleborn, maybe 7 or 8, he lived at my orphanage. He was killed by a bomb. No one in the magical world cared! He didn't exist. All magic is valuable and must be protected. But he died in the streets like nothing. I would leave and join Grindelwald if I could, at least he values magic in all forms. Yesterday I nearly died trying to save that boy. At least I have taken precautions to prevent death. In my 6th year at Hogwarts I gathered everything needed to protect myself, even a willing victim. Poor girl, so eager to be made useful that she gave her life, or most of it. She is still a ghost at the castle. I will go visit here after the feast tomorrow. Thank her for her sacrifice.

Today however I need to go to the Alley and get supplies before I board the train tomorrow.

I walk across London to get to the Leaky cauldron and the alley entrance. It's a long walk and i have to take cover during another air raid. I get to the alley eventually. I greeted the young barkeep. He has the same name as me and doesn't stop talking about it every time I meet him. I quickly go into the alley. I see a large plane fly overhead, no one else notices. I pay it no mind. But i see in a dressing mirror white shapes falling from the sky. I realize what it is and quickly rush out of the robe shop just as the paratroopers were landing. 10 German soldiers, Muggle German soldiers. An auror rushes past me to the Germans.

"Who in the hell do you think you are! What in the bloody hell are you doing here!" The auror yells in one Germans face. The German bashes the Wizard in the face with his MP 40 then as the Wizard falls to the ground with a bloodied nose the German fires into him. 5 or 6 shops to the chest. The sheep of Wizards and witches run in all directions. The Germans fire into the running crowd. No one fights back.

"Hey you bastards!" I shoot a piercing hex though the chest of one German. He falls dead. The other focus on me and I cast a physical shield to stop the bullets. I cast more and more piercing hexes as they are incredibly fast to cast. One word, "Perforo" and just a stabbing motion. The masses watch as I blast holes through each German. All in the space of 2 minutes a dozen citizens are dead and 10 Germans. Many others are wounded. I stand over the last German. Somehow he still lives. I stand him and he says "bitte töte mich nicht". I know some German he foolishly begs for his life. I grant him the mercy of a quick death. I blast a hole though his forehead. Then after that is over the Aurors finally arrived and surround me wands drawn.

"Hello officer, I see i have done your job." I say as they bind me.

"Stop it that young man saved us from those muggles!" a shopkeeper yells.

"Yeah!" the crowd yells. Public pressure forces the Aurors to let me go.

I tell them exactly what happened. How the paratroopers killed the auror in the street first then fired on the crowd. I was the only one to stop them. "Well then your story checks out Mr.…"

"Riddle. Tomas Riddle" With that I finished my shopping now with discounts from many shop keeps for my heroism. Bland sheep. The wizard population only ever does as it is told. No one thinks for themselves. Everything is behind the times. An entire shopping center was decimated by 10 soldiers, when everyone in the alley had a weapon! Someone needs to make change come to this world. No one else will. So it will be me. My mission to form a new wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts drinking a morning cup of tea and reading the paper after finishing all his head of house for Gryffindor and Deputy Headmaster business. The students were to arrive later today.

The paper was about two things. The headline read:

_**DARK wizard Grindelwald dead! Magic Revealed to muggles on mass in Paris!**_

_Yesterday afternoon in the shopping district of Paris the dark wizard Grindelwald was attacking the alley when from out of nowhere a muggle tank smashes through one of the alley walls. Revealing the wizarding battle to the muggles of Paris on the other side. It is unknown how many Muggles saw the displays of magic. The tank, a German Panzer II, opened fire with muggle machine guns, a muggle device that quickly fires small projectiles that have the effect of a piercing hex. The muggles managed to inflict casualties on three French aurors and five followers of Grindelwald. Grindelwald himself was killed by flying brick when the tank hit the wall. The followers of Grindelwald have dispersed and seem to have disbanded in the wake of his death having no clear leader. That is all we know at this time._

Dead! Grindelwald was dead, killed by a brick of all things no grand battle no last words. No glory for me, the great Albus Dumbledore. All my plans ruined, no great evil of my age! I'm ruined. But wait, what is this in the next article.

_**Muggle troops land in Diagon Alley! Killed by Hogwarts student!**_

_Early in the afternoon yesterday, shoppers in Diagon were shocked as 10 people fell from the sky from a muggle airplane. An auror ran up to them as they landed and was immediately killed by the muggle and his weapon (see page 5 for detail on muggle weapons of war). The rest of the muggles, confirmed to be German soldiers, opened fire on the rest of the crowd. Leaving 12 dead citizens. When the shooting started many people began running away but one lad, Thomas Riddle, age 16, ran toward the shooters. Thomas began to cast piercing hexes killing the German soldiers. Every spell he cast connected to his target. A total of 34 hexes. When Thomas was interviewed by aurors and then by us he said " I was simply doing what everyone else was to scared to do". The boy did not seem distressed by killing 10 people, including one via hex to the head. Thomas Riddle is a Slytherin at Hogwarts and Head Boy so likely was only acting so stoic about the situation. Thomas Riddle was briefly arrested for underage magic and 10 counts of murder but was quickly cleared as self defense and defense of others. For more interviews of shoppers and shopkeepers turn to page 6, for Thomas Riddle's full interview page 8._

Yes the Riddle boy he can become an evil I can easily defeat. Yes, things are not over yes.

* * *

At the same time Dumbledore was drinking tea and reading the paper so was Tom Riddle. Except he also went and got the Daily Sun. Its headline was different and made him glad he stayed at the leaky cauldron.

_**Over 100 enemy paratroopers land in London! Germans take Paris!**_

_Yesterday afternoon the skies over London were scattered with the white shapes of parachutes. Police and Military personnel began to shoot them down from the sky and for over 30 minutes gunfire gripped the city. The German troops seem to have been dropped by accident or perhaps were just a suicidal distraction. 36 of the confirmed 127 paratroopers were killed in the sky. The others were highly scattered and unable to inflict any true damage other than terrorism. At least 300 civilians were killed by the heavily armed German troops, as well as 47 members of the home guard. The Prime Minister commented thus "Let the Germans come again, let them send their best, for we here in London, and the Kingdom of Britain, will always do better. They know the can't take our Island so they terrorize our people, and bomb our cities, and now drop in the suicidal of Germany. What low will they find next.". King George VI also commented. "I saw them coming and ran to the room with some of my guardsmen to take shoots at them. They attack my home, all of our homes. I for one will defend my home till my death. I implore all of you to defend your homes and to defend your neighbors' and defend our great country. Rule Britannia" with that we also say Rule Britannia. (personal interviews of more citizens and Home guard on page 3)_

_Also Yesterday afternoon the German Army breached and captured Paris. After a brutal fight we can't tell you about for national security. The end of it is German has Paris and france has effectively entered a civil war. The surviving French government is split. Parts have fled north to our country while some others went south to French holdings in North Africa. The bulk however have conceded to the Germans. The Free French forces placed late in the night under command of General DeGaul vow to free France from this new fake government and German puppet state. The population is advised to be on the lookout for French refugees and report them to the proper athourites. ( page 7 for how to do so.)_

"Interesting, war is coming closer and closer. How can I make turn this to my advantage. Oh, well it's 10:30 i need to get to the platform." He gets up and makes his way to the fireplace and floos to the platform to board the train. 'Another year at Hogwarts' he muses " my last"


End file.
